


[Podfic of] Brunch at the Citadel

by exmanhater



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Someone thinks they saw a chicken. Insanity ensues.





	[Podfic of] Brunch at the Citadel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brunch at the Citadel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126554) by [bethagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethagain/pseuds/bethagain). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2iCgejd) [13 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2jdr6Dg) [15 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 07:30

**Streaming:**  



End file.
